The Princess of Egypt
by Aiko Wind
Summary: Genderbent Moses and Tzipporah. Finally her people were free, why would Seti, Tuya and Ramses disrupt their freedom?


_**Female Moses – Mosaci**_

_**Mosaci has finally lead her people into Canaan, the Promised Land. What happens when Pharaoh Seti, Queen Tuya and Prince Ramses visit the Canaan?**_

_**This is an AU where Seti and Tuya are still alive, and Mosaci had to confront Seti. She was only scared of confronting him because he could've murdered them all just as he had the Hebrew babies. The 10**__**th**__** plague was ignored because Mosaci told Seti of it, so Ramses wouldn't die. **_

_**Tzipporah is also genderbent. Tzipporez**_

_**Tzipporez and Mosaci's children (2) are:**_

_**Jaantje – Female, means Gift from God**_

_**Jaantje, normally wanting to be called Jaan (Ja'an kind of saying), is the firstborn. She loves her family, and her mother named her the best names she's ever heard. Jaan hears of the Hebrew slaves in Egypt, and of Mosaci's adopted father, mother and brother, and how Seto forced Egypt through 9 plagues because of his stubbornness and pride. Shares her mother's traits of kind, caring, sweet, serious and patient. Shares her father's traits of helpful and kind.**_

_**Eijaz – Male, means Miracle**_

_**Eijaz is 3 years younger than 10 year old Jaantje. The only reason Eijaz is given the name miracle is that it was predicted Mosaci wouldn't survive another birth. Tzipporez actually slept in a different bed then Mosaci for a few days. Eijaz is a very happy child, until he meets the adoptive family of his mother. Shares his mother's traits of loving and fun. Shares his father's traits of sweet, kind and serious.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aiko: I found this movie in 1998 called Prince of Egypt<strong>_

_**Andee: We loved it. I'm not sure if this fandom is still big, but I wanted to get this outta my chest.**_

_**Aiko: No matter how stubborn Ramses can be, he will soon admit that Moses will always be his little brother.**_

Seti, Tuya and Ramses rode on chariots. Ramses was bent over the chariot, thinking of the times he and Mosaci rode upon these chariots, her atop the red chariot his mother is on now, and he was on the blue one, the one his father is riding now. Ramses was given a green one. They went through the same road, to the Red Sea, then riding to Canaan.

They finally found it. A Hebrew slave – filled town. A not-so odd fact, everybody hid inside their houses. Tuya looked on in sadness, how scared these innocent people were of them. Miriam and Aaron were picked from their house. "Where is Mosaci?"

Miriam pulled Aaron out of their hands. "We're not telling you." Seti glared. "I'll have you killed!"

"Ha! This is our land, not yours. We do not have to listen to it. But if you're sure Mosaci wants to see you, she's in the bigger household, with a red and white cloth in front of the door, with a sun in the middle."

Aaron glared at them. Sure, he was bitter at his younger sister before, but now, he was protective of her just as Miriam was to him. "As if her husband and perhaps her children will allow your conversation with her."

Tuya calmed down Seti as she lead her family to the house. Finally, there it was, a house slightly bigger than the rest, with a red and white cloth hung on the door with a yellow sun in the middle. They saw a man, the Midian, was in front, holding a seemingly seven year old boy. He was unusually slender, had dark skin and black hair with a blue outfit, dark loose tank top with a lighter blue belt, with baggy loose, dark blue pants and barefoot. The young boy also had dark skin, but lighter than his assumingly father's. He had brown hair, unlike his father however. Walking, and leaving their chariots tied, they walked to the Midian man. The boy saw them and pointed at them. The man looked back, then his eyes widened, walking backwards into the house. Ramses walked to him. "Where is Mosaci?"

He glared a burning heat competing with Egypt's heat at Ramses. "Why should I tell you Egyptians where my wife is?" He said 'Egyptians' as if it were a vile word, as if it were a curse to the gods. Wife? They needed to talk to Mosaci, to tell her that they were sorry for abandoning her, even sending another army to murder the Hebrews, if Mosaci had not called upon God to protect them by sending the army travelling troubles. Starvation, invasion attacks, sickness and more attacked the army.

"We need to tell her we're sorry—"

"Sorry?! You think that word will calm her heart from your vile words, your treatment and _abandonment_ of her?"

The boy in his arms looked at him. "Father?"

"Yes, Eijaz?"

"Where's…. where's mom anyway?"

The man glared at them again. "I'll tell you inside."

They walked inside. The three sighed, and went off into an ally until nightfall, where they heard children crying out, "Mosaci, our deliverer!" They walked out hesitantly and gasped. Mosaci changed a lot since they last saw her when she delivered her people out of their land. Her old hair, which was short and curly, was now to her waist, her brown hair braided, still curly of what was not looped into the braid. She had a scarlet robe with a black-green dress underneath. Her feet were bare with gold earrings hung from her ears. "Mosaci, our Saviour!"

Following her to her house, she was leading a ten year old girl, who had skin as dark as the Midian, and black hair like him. She began singing to 'Eijaz' and the girl as she put them to bed. It was in another language (Hebrew). It was in the melody of this strange song Mosaci liked humming in the palace, some lullaby.

"_Al na tivke, heyradem bimnucha (Please do not cry, fall asleep and rest)  
>Hakshev le'ivshat hagalim (Listen to the sound of the waves)<br>Otcha mardima beshir 'eres imcha (Your mother is singing you a lullaby so you'll fall asleep)  
>Itcha eheye le'olamim… (I'll be with you forever)"<em>

"Oh mother, please sing the rest!" The boy, Eijaz, begged her mother.

"You want to hear the rest?"

"Oh yes! We're not tired yet." The girl was lying though. Her and, by estimation, brother looked very tired.

"Alright." They heard a sigh, and then Mosaci began singing again. It seems Mosaci knew her 'children' were tired, because she began singing more softly.

"_Mey hanahar shebenachat kolchim (Water of the river who are gently flowing)  
>Shimru al otzar ko mushlam (Guard such a perfect treasure)<br>Im timtze'u eyze chof mivtachim (If you'll find a safe haven (shore))  
>Oto na havi'u lesha~am… (Please deliver him there)"<em>

The a in 'lesham' was extended. By then, the kids were asleep and Mosaci smiled standing up from the bed. They could see the Midian man suddenly there, holding Mosaci close to him. Their princess of Egypt squeaked. "Tz – Tzipporez!" Ah, so that's what his name was. "What's wrong Mosaci?" Tzipporez chuckled out. Mosaci lightly slapped one of his hands, hugging her sides. "You know I hate when you do that." Teasing Tzipporez shook the slapped hand. "Ow… Mosaci that hurt." Mosaci looked back and chuckled at the pout she saw.

Bringing the offended hand to her lips, Mosaci kissed it, making Tzipporez blush slightly. "Better?" He nodded. "Yup. Why don't we go to bed, I have to talk to you about something." Tuya's breath hitched silently. He was _certainly _going to talk about them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Andee: How 'bout it for my first Prince of Egypt story?<em>**

**_Aiko: I love it! But I don't like the reason Seti, Tuya and Ramses went to The Promised Land._**

**_Andee: Readers, do you know a better reason for their coming? And was Canaan their 'Promised Land'? In my school book, they walked to Canaan, so I thought it was that. Just a little tip._**

**_Aiko: I have a crossover for Frozen and Prince of Egypt, small one-shot of Do you want to build a snowman? It was inspired by Morning-Tide's story, Do you want to race a chariot? I'll use the same title for the song, but I'll only write the lyrics._**

**_Do you want to skip the lessons?  
>Come one let's go outside!<br>_****_You're never quite fun anymore  
>Let's run out the door<br>It's like you really enjoy this stuff_**

**_We used to be best buddies,  
>But now we're not<br>I wish you would tell me why_**

**_Do you want to skip the lessons  
>We'll learn this stuff tomorrow<em>**

**No Moses!**

_**Okay fine...**_

_**/**_

_**Do you want to ride a chariot?  
>Or dump wine on the priests?<br>I think our horses need some company  
>I see them talking to the servants cleaning them.<strong>_

_**"Neigh!"**_

_**It's getting a bit boring  
>All these empty rooms<br>Just watching Ra go down!**_

_**Day, night, day, night, day, night, day, night.**_

_**/**_

_**Ramses?**_

_**Please, I know you're in there  
>You've finally my people go<br>They say don't worry, and I have tried to  
>You're wife is waiting for you<br>To come to your son**_

_**You're the brother I grew up with  
>Mom and dad aren't here<br>What are your orders now?**_

_**Do you want to skip the lessons, and go chariot riding?**_


End file.
